I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Millychu
Summary: Silver denies his hidden affection for Gold, will the king of denial ever realize and show his feelings? Rated T for dear Silver's colorful language!
1. Chapter 1

(Warning! Contains curses!)

I Won't Say I'm in Love

_Gold is a guy, and so am I. He likes girls, I should too. I think he hates me, well he better because I hate him._ I let out an irritated grunt due to being done with Gold. _Just, no more of his crap.__  
_  
_Seriously, what the hell was he up to? Every time I see him all I want to do is smack that stupid grin off his face. Yeah, that's what I want to do, because I hate him.__  
_  
"Gold," I said, finally deciding to tell him that I wanted him to get away from me, he didn't seem to understand the extremely strong hints I laid. "just stay away from me."  
He simply flashed another one of his stupid grin to me, not being serious at all. "Just go away!" I yelled to his face. At this point I couldn't stand even passing my eyes across his face so I turned my back around and stomped away.  
"No, no, wait! Silver!" he ran up to me and tugged on my sleeve. "Silv what's wrong?" _Ugh, that face, that damn innocent, caring face, I just wanted to look away but my eyes were glued to his, those golden abysses._  
I tugged back harshly only causing him to stumble towards me. "U-wahh!" We lost our balance and fell straight down. Instantly my back ached and became numb from the pain of hitting the dirt floor. My stomach was boiling with anger that rose once realizing that Gold has used me as a safety cushion. _Damn that bastard! _I let out another frustrated grunt.  
"S-Silv I'm so sorry!" he managed to mumble out while staggering up to his feet. He reached out a hand that I ignored. I stood up immediately and grabbed his collar with one hand and yet held his shoulder in the other. "Leave, me, alone." I didn't release him. "Tell me. Tell me why you're acting so, weirdly lately. We used to be best friends, Silver..." he pleaded. I let go of him and just stood there. I didn't know what to say and I knew that he will just follow me if I walk away.  
Unfortunately for me, Gold took this as a chance. He stepped closer to me and held my chin, then simply pecked me on my lips. Though fortunately for me, I got to beat the hell out of him. I punched him in the face causing his mouth to bleed, he just sat there holding his face after that. _Crazy dumb fuck._ _Ugh, my face must be redder than cherry, crap!_ I grunted and walked away, looking for a Poke Center to stay the night in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello!" I stumbled into the Poke Center and faced a smiling Nurse Joy. "Excuse me, have you seen a red headed boy about this tall" I gestured a bit above his own head "and around my age?" I asked. Nurse Joy gave me a thoughtful look, "Hmm, yes I believe he went to... Room 14, he didn't gave me his full name but it starts with a S, right?". My face must have been gleaming, "Yes! That's him! I have some very important matters to talk over with him, thank you so much Nurse Joy!", she smiled and said she was glad to help.

I took the escalator to the second floor, looking for the sign that directed to rooms 10-20. _Fourteen, fourteen, fourteen... There!_ Clearing my throat, I knocked on the door.  
"No! I was not the person banging on the wall earlier! That's the next door!" the person yelled from inside, I just snickered silently. _Since he won't open the door for me, I'll just fake it._ I cleared my throat again "Ah herro excuse me! I think I reft something in zha roomu, I was here befou juu!" _Yes! Perfect old Asian lady accent!_ The person grunted in an annoyed manner and swung the door open. I took the chance to jump into his room.  
"Gold!" Silver gasped, "Get the fuck out, now". I ran further into the room and sat on the bed. "Gold this is the last, final time I will be saying this. I do not want you here, what I want is for you to go away, leave me, so you can live your life doing whatever the hell your want". I finally spoke, "I want to live my life doing whatever the hell I want, but with you".

_**I apologize for tinting this wonderful shipping with my horrible writing, but I must start somewhere, right..? I'm sorry again, I'm trying my best to improve, and write longer chapters, but it doesn't seem like it's working.. /shotshotshot**_

_**The chapters are too short, I know, just consider this a fluffy-drabble-fanfic please! Dx**_

_**And for those who faved…. Was that a mistake or something because I love you so much! D:**_


	3. Chapter 3

I closed my eyes, thinking. _Has there been anyone I've met in my life who's stupider than Gold? No._ I sighed, forcing all the air out of my lungs, "If you won't leave then I will." I straightened up and grabbed my belongings, consisting of a few black tee shirts, about to throw them in my suitcase when Gold got up. He immediately got hold of my wrist, "Silver, tell me the real reason why you're avoiding me." he looked at me with those golden eyes again. _Because I don't want to tint your heart of gold with my impure silver._ I avoided his gaze and shoved him off. "Don't touch me, don't follow me, just get out!" I pointed my finger to the door. It was then that I realized my hand was shaking the whole time.  
"Silver."  
"No, I will call the police and charge you as a molester if you don't get out."  
"... Silver."  
That's it, I reached out to grab my phone but a jumping Gold had to stop my actions.  
"Silver do you really hate me that much? Why won't you tell me anything, you know I'm here to listen!". I stayed silent, hoping my blank glare will get him to shut up. "Do you really hate me that much.." he asked without the questioning tone, as if just stating. _No... That's not true._  
"Silver I really, really, really love you."

"Shut up I'm not a girl."  
"Remember that time when you caught me in a bad time for battle and you hesitated on beating me? You have a kind heart Silver" he said.  
"That's stupid, besides I beat you."  
"And I love you." he repeated.  
_What am I supposed to say? Oh I love you too? Hell no._ I attempted to keep the room in quiescence but it became really uncomfortable.

_**Currently writing chapter 4… Shoving you more of this horrible fanfic… ^_^;;**_


End file.
